Little Vampire Frederick SackvilleBagg
by the little vampire lover
Summary: NOT UP FOR ADOPTION ANYMORE


Disclaimer: I don t own the Littlest Vampire, have no rights, make no money and just write these fanfiction s for the fun of it so don t sue me!

Chapter 1

"It is a lovely night to go fly. sighed Frederick to himself.

The night was cool. The sky was cloudy but not overly enough to show some of the moonlight. It was lovely in its own sad way. Never seeming to have the time for him.  
Three hundred long years Frederick wondered.

Treading still in the shadows and the dark places, have to cling to the night, all ways having to look out for the clan, always having to be selfless, everything he seemed to worked for the clan and his own family, he took note that he had never seem to have enough time for his wife and children.

His sons and daughter are making it hard for him, to keep them all safe and try to protect them and getting food for them. Making him look unfeeling of anything and denying himself to his needs. Tonight, he cannot deny himself of what he needs.

Tonight, he was not only emotionless but, restless, tired and hungry. He wants to feed but he can t Rudolph,  
must have wandered away from home again. He had told him not to but did his son listen to him? No. Now here he is flying around in bat formed, looking for his son.

Frederick stopped to landed on a ruined arch, breathing fast he was so deep in thought he had it looked around for any danger as always a mistake he was soon going to regret making for then suddenly a blast of light burst from nowhere a searchlight the beam swung wildly around, piercing the darkness darting over stone and anything and everything.

The blinding white light sent stabbing fingers into every nook and cranny, it found the bat in the alcove, its wings over its eyes. He was lonely, madly lonely. He wanted a friend. Was that so hard to ask? He can't have that now. Can he? Nobody to be but is okay, to be sad. It is okay to be sad. It s okay to cry.

The bat flew fast and as hard as his wings would go but the light direct by Rookery will not let him get away the bat had a very hard time staying in the air let alone away from Rookery but no, the last he flapped his wings if he couldn't get some rest and blood soon but behind him was the truck.

Panting and weaving erratically from side to side he fought to escape the harsh beam but, there was nowhere to hide. If he had to keep flying but, if he stopped it would be the end. Soon he saw a gap in the trees. A gate that leads into a field. He turned sharply and fluttered over the gate.

Rookery will get stuck in the field but wouldn't be stuck for long. He thought darkly.

The bat normally has avoided human houses but this was an emergency.  
It fluted over the lawn and up past the tower. The plan was to back around the tower and then fly into the darkness, protected from the light by the castles shadows. Then he ll make an escape. Something made him pull up in the air and hover, like a hummingbird. To its astonishment, he saw a vampire child in the tower. There was more he had trapped some food.

***In the Tower with the vampire child***

Tony made his way across the room holding his cape high his cute little cardboard teeth bared at his victim his cute teddy barley helpless on the bed, a soft tap at the window made him jump hairs on the back of his neck rising he looked but saw noting outside his window was only darkness of the night but he thought he could hear a engine.

Tony went back to the job at hand. The teddy bear lay on the bed, its neck exposed.  
Tony started too leaned over it but was distracted by the white light from Rookery's searchlights. It blast through the window, making a bat shadow on the wall. Tony turned around terrified, clutching his teddy bear only to be blinded by the light as it passed his window. The window seems to be open. Tony shivered as the cold air swept in. He was going to latch it when he heard a deep voice behind him.

What clan are you from, little brother? the voice said.

Tony froze. Some stranger has gotten into his bedroom. He very slowly moves away from the window,  
eyes searching for stranger.

Was it coming from the wardrobe? He quickly wondered if he should run to get his babysitter, but then . . . he spotted something . . . moving in the hearth of the fireplace. Tools were swinging just a little. Tony peered into the gloom to the back of the fireplace and gasped.

He saw a man. He was very pale and has jet black hair that is smoothed back.  
His clothes were old fashioned. Black trousers, a tunic, and a very aristocratic cloak with a big collar, and was complete with tall black leather boots.

Not only did he look so familiar, but it was the vampire man from his dream. This can't be real. Had he gone to sleep and not know it? Or was he dreaming again right now?

Is the searchlights gone? asked the vampire.

Tony was surprised. His mouth dropped open and his vampire fangs fell out. He didn t take notice. Who are you?

You re a real vampire? said the vampire, look up weakly and saw Tony s fake vampire teeth fell to the floor. He gasped and added you re not a bother!

Well, I m not a sister said Tony dryly.

You're human! You're full of real blood! said the vampire, and then he started shuddering with the pain of an ancient longing.

I m gonna keep it that way, dude. Tony said, backing away slowly, before suddenly turn to run for the door. With inhuman speed, the vampire was in front of him blocking the exit.

I'm sorry. said the vampire, weakly. I cannot allow you to leave.

Tony stopped dead, not sure of what to do next.

Scream he thought. That seemed like the only option he has right now. The vampire saw this, and ran towards Tony.  
He had Tony in his grip, before Tony could scream. A hand was over his mouth, blocking any sound from coming out.

Shh. Don't scream. I don't want to hurt you, child. whispered the vampire but, he couldn t stop the groan that came from his mouth. He closes his eyes. He was in need of rest.

The child was fighting him. He hugged the boy closer to his own body, to allow himself to feel the warmth that was coming from the small body. But soon, he feels something from within himself. Within it was the sensation of wakening, coming to life. He did waken a stirring for a moment. His eyes opened then glided shut again, not in a sleeping form but, in an oddly contented quiescence.

Tony was terrified now. The vampire was pinning him. He hears a hissed near his ear and felt the fell of teeth brushing against his neck. At the same time, his body was being pressed against the vampire s body. He is fighting him but, it was like fighting a wall. Nothing happens. It just stands there like a lump on a log.

The vampire moaned, his mouth opening

To be continued in the next chapter!

Thanks yamiyugi23 for all your help with beta ing and helping me with all of my fic s!  
Couldn t do this without you! 


End file.
